Temptations
by black hearted evil
Summary: Amiku is a regular junior high schooler... she loves school and dreams about boys... especially Haruko. When her single father finds a wife Amiku is happy about it. But what happens if the wife that her father found is Haruko's mother? Chapter 2 done!
1. Finding Out

These are MY characters. I love romance!

I got some of these from an Asian manga… not Tokyopop… not really known… the school's name… the library's name…

"Amiku, I'm home!.." I heard my father say.

"Daddy?" I called out to him... although a junior high schooler... I still   
respect my elders.

"Amiku..." he took in a deep breath as if he was about to talk about something big... "Amiku... don't freak out or anything but... I'm getting married..." he said calmly.

"That's great, daddy... to who?" I asked politely.

"Do you know a boy in your grade with the name..? Haruko Aizawa?" he asked.

Haruko Aizawa... yeah, I know him... everyone does... especially the after school detention aids... he has set a new record in Kazoku Monomuto High... a record in which he should not be proud of... on the first week of school... he received at least 5 detentions from EACH teacher... but... his good qualities are that he is good at soccer (I personally like soccer) and they don't kick him out because he is their top player... one other quality? He's hot! Every girl likes a bad boy in their life once in a while... but Haruko... is dangerous!

"Umm..." I don't lie... I'm wayyyy opposite from Haruko! "Yes..." I whispered... 

"I heard from his mother that... he's a bit of a troublemaker..." Daddy said.

''A BIT? Daddy... on the second day of school... he got 5 detentions for sexually harassing a teacher..." I said truthfully.

"He must have a reason..." Daddy said.

"So... tell me what you think might have happened..." I asked with a bit of anger in my voice...

"Amiku... they're gonna be living here..." Daddy said.

"What?..." I half-yelled.

"Maybe it'll give you a chance to get to know him better... and vice versa..." he said.

"When?" I asked, trying to force the information out of him...

"Well... they're already here... I told them that I'd talk to you first... and knowing you, you'd have accepted this..." he said.

"O... O-okay... I'll try to understand him..." I said quietly.

He opened the front door and let the Aizawas in... 

"Amiku... can you show Haruko to the empty room next to yours?" Daddy asked.

This is bad... first he lets them move in... now... I have HIM sleeping in the room RIGHT next to mine!

"Okay..." I said quietly to hide my anger.

I showed him to his room. He looked around. I opened a window...

"It's kinda stuffy in here because it wasn't used... ever..." I said.

"Whatever... I think I'm perfectly capable of opening a window and all that other crap..." Haruko said, almost silent.

A simple thank you would help!

A small breeze blew in and his light brown hair was pushed farther back his head. He is so... good-looking... too bad he's such a prick…

"Umm... so are you leaving or what?.. This is MY room now... isn't it?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry..." I said.

I walked over to my room and took out a picture from under my pillow. A beautiful woman with silky amber hair and shining brown eyes was holding a small child.

"How could he replace you, Mom?.." I asked looking at the small picture. My eyes swelled up.

"I would do anything to bring you back... I would even give myself up..." I whispered.

I put the picture back under my pillow and looked out the door.

"My God! This is MY room!" I screamed at Haruko... who was watching me.

"When'd you lose her?" he asked in an inaudible voice...

"Is it your business? Get out!" I yelled.

"The parents told us to learn about each other, didn't they?" he asked almost TOO calmly.

"I... I guess..." I sighed... I hate it when everyone's right... "When I was 1, she was about to give birth to a new baby..."I said.

"And she died WITH the baby didn't she..?" he asked.

A tear slid down my cheek... "Yes..." I managed to choke out.

"Well, I don't care..." he said.

"Well, I do! It's my mother!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught the pillow. "No... I meant that you really shouldn't live in the past... if you do... then you really can't see all the good things that will happen in the future... like... what if the parents marrying each other was actually a good thing..?" he asked.

Well, I do believe in a little thing called destiny... but being related to cute and dangerous? I think it's more of a punishment than a good thing.

He started walking away... "Haruko-san..." I said... I didn't know... but I wanted him to stay. I wanted to share my problems with him... I want to be near him.

"Please... just 'Haruko'... I'm still just a junior... like you." he said.

I looked at him. I know that it would be kind of wrong to ask him… about his father… but we were told to learn about each other.

"Haruko… what happened to your father..?" I asked.

"My father… no one… has ever talked about him… ever since he abandoned my mother and me…and I just can't live like that… when I know that he's still out there…" he said quietly.

"So... what happened to you and your mother?" I asked.

"Quit prying!.." he screamed at me.

"But you said so yourself, our parents want us to learn more about each other, right?" I asked.

"I seriously hate you…" he said

I looked at him… although on the outside he looked as if perfect in every way… in the inside… I bet he's just like me… a rotten kid who misses one parent… I bet it's because of his past that made him want to change his future… I still think that there is hope that I'll be happy… I can't rely on my father for everything…

"So… do you wanna listen or not?" he asked…

"S-sorry…" I said apologetically

"My mother always told me to stay strong… maybe that is why I grew up to be like this…" he said. He looked away and kinda looked sad for a bit… but I guess I would too if I was abandoned…he sighed… "He's just a stupid motherfuckin' little son of a b-"he said until I stopped him.

"You shouldn't talk about him in that way… He IS your father… abandoned or not…" I said.

"Who are you to tell me what I should do with my damn life?" he asked strongly.

"I… I'm sorry… of course I wouldn't understand… no one ever… abandoned me before…" I said sadly.

He walked away… I was disappointed… I don't know why…

"Hey…" I heard his voice just a few feet from me… "I… I'm sorry if… I hurt your… feelings…" he whispered inaudibly.

Why worry about me, when I am the one who has hurt your feelings..? Especially when I talked about your father… that hurt you… I saw the pain in your face…

The pillow was thrown back in my room. I felt as if I was the mean one…

I sighed… I walked downstairs.

I ate a small dinner and went back upstairs. I thought to myself while climbing up the stairs… I should make it my mission to find out more about my mother and about Haruko's father… only then… maybe… I could open a few closed doors in his heart… I just hope that ON LY this will happen…

I walked into my room. I t was really dark by now. I turned on my lamp and I found that someone was sitting on my bed…

"Haruko! I'll respect your privacy if you respect mine!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault… you know my sliding closet? I found a hidden door there when I was putting my electric guitar away… and it led to your sliding closet… I just got here…" he said.

"I don't believe you! Unless you have proof!" I said.

He nodded. I opened my closet. In the very back… just like he said was a door that led to his room.

"I never noticed that…" I said.

The door was slightly ajar. It showed a way to his room.

"I…" I guess I DO owe him an apology… but… if he really did it by accident… then he should have left immediately…

"Yeah…. What do you want?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said…

"Whatever… we have school tomorrow… you better not tell anyone that I suddenly turned into Haruko Fujiwara…" he said.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked him.

"Hell no…but if you want… I can threaten you… if you know what I mean." Haruko said to me with a small look of lust.

"Eeew!.. That's it! Get the hell out of my room!" I said pushing him back through the door he came from.

THE NEXT DAY……

"So… anything happen over your weekend, Amiku?" my friend Tetra asked.

Tetra's long black hair flowed when a small breeze blew. Her little brother, Flame joined us when we were walking to school.

"Hi, Tetra… Amiku… I like your hair… who fixed it?" 1st year high schooler Flame Shirogane said.

I can't say 'My new mother fixed my hair!' My dark amber hair didn't match my father's or my new mother's and brother's. My father's hair is black… my real mother's hair is amber.

"I fixed it myself…" I lied. I don't lie much… but when I do… I am really desperate… And since I don't lie much… people trust me.

"It's nice…" Flame said.

"So… anything interesting happen during your weekend?" Tetra asked.

"You already asked that…" I told her.

Haruko passed by quickly… as if running on purpose. He dropped a piece of paper into my hands. He made sure not to let Tetra and Flame see.

Flame's eyes met with mine. His left eyebrow rose. He tipped his nose to the piece of paper on top of my books.

"What was that? Mr. Cute and Dangerous was coming from the direction of your house… his house is a few streets that way…" Tetra said pointing to the left of the street we're on now.

"I think that Amiku… might have a clue." Flame said.

"I… uhh… don't know…" I said.

I opened up the piece of paper. "I swear, don't tell anyone about that!" it said.

FEW MINUTES LATER……

I was walking in an empty hallway. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Hey! I got a rep here at school… as a tough guy..." Haruko said.

"Why'd you have to give me that piece of paper instead of just talking to me? Tetra and Flame are okay to talk to… they'd understand… plus… I've got the reputation of an innocent school girl." I said.

"No one's innocent… and I couldn't talk to you because that loudmouth Tetra would tell everyone…" he said.

I turned back around to walk back to class. Flame was standing at the end of the hallway.

I started walking to class. I met up with Tetra at 5th period. (One period before lunch!)

"What happened? Flame said that you were talking to cute and dangerous… just tell me about the dirty details…" she said.

"Oh…nothing happened, really!" I said.

AT LUNCH…

I was sitting with Tetra, Flame and a few other friends.

"Hey… Look! Amiku… cute and dangerous…is looking over here!" Tetra said.

Sure enough, I turned around and there was Haruko and some of the other 'cute' boys were looking at us… I mean me. Its not that we aren't cool… it's just that Flame is 'female'phobic… he says he only feels safe with me and Tetra… a lot of boys like me and Tetra… and since we're always close, boys call us the-

"Hey! You guys are the curve twins… right?" One of Haruko's friends asked.

"We're not really twins… but I have a question… who is hotter?" Tetra asked while waving her waist-long black hair in front of the boy.

"Of course Amiku is… especially after she fixed her hair like that." the boy said pointing to my amber hair tied up into a beautiful bow. I blushed.

"But, that's not the point… Haruko wants to talk to you…Amiku." the boy said.

I stood up. I started walking to Haruko's table where all the boys were staring at me… Haruko was sitting comfortably in the booth of his table. His feet were even up on his other friend's chair.

"Sit…" he said.

I sat down on one of the empty seats across from him.

"I need to know! Are you really a triple C?" an anonymous boy asked.

Haruko looked at him. He hit him on the back.

"So… you didn't tell your talkative curve twin anything?" Haruko asked.

"About?" I asked.

"Well… I didn't tell my friends anything… did I, you guys?" he asked.

I heard a few no's and a few shaking heads.

"No… I didn't…" I said truthfully.

"Good… keep it that way…" he said.


	2. Is It Love?

"Umm… okay…" I whispered.

"So, are you sitting here or with _your_ friends?" Haruko asked.

I looked back at Tetra… she was beckoning me to go to her…

"I think I'll stay… with my friends…" I said hesitantly.

I walked back to Tetra.

"So… what happened?" Tetra squealed.

"Nothing…" I whispered.

Flame looked at me with total confusion. I was afraid Flame may have already found out. Even though he's a 1st year… he's real sharp…(Japan has 3 years high school.) I'm a second year (just like Tetra and Haruko) but I've never seen someone as clever as him. I hope he doesn't find out that I'm related to Haruko. (Now, Haruko Fujiwara…)

AFTER SCHOOL…

(3:00)

"We have to go to work...!" Tetra told me.

Both Tetra and me work part time at a bookstore. (We love 3 books.)

(Lots of Japanese high schoolers have jobs.)

We walked a few blocks down from the school. We got to the Yamato Bookstore. Ms. Nekoi… our boss was sitting in her office. We put our uniforms on and I walked over to the register. I sighed. I love books… but hate working for money. I can't believe I agreed to pay for half of my college tuition… with my own money.

"Amiku!" I heard Tetra whisper.

I turned around. My amber hair moved all over.

"Look!" she half-whispered while pointing outside the window.

I looked outside the window. A motorcycle was outside. Although it was dark… I knew who the figure riding the motorcycle was… it was Haruko. I didn't know why he was there… he was still wearing his school uniform… I'd recognize it anywhere… blue shirt with long sleeves, blue pants, and a tie…

I wonder why he's here? He's not coming in or anything… so he doesn't want to talk to me… I wonder why?

8:30- (the time me and Tetra get off) "Ms. Nekoi! That was our last customer! We're leaving!" Tetra said.

"Amiku can go… Tetra… you come here and put these books in the right places." Ms. Nekoi said pointing to a few books.

"Go! I want to hear what happened after dinner! So call me!" Tetra said.

I walked outside.

"Umm… Haruko… why are you here?" I asked.

He sighed. " I was told to pick you up…" he said.

I knew it… he would never pick me up… intentionally.

"Get on. And hurry up already! You're about as fast as a snail..!" he said.

I got on his motorcycle. I didn't even know he had one.

About 5 minutes later…

We got home. I opened the door and walked to my room. I flopped down onto my bed.

"Hey…" I heard a voice from outside my door.

"Yes?" I asked. It was Haruko.

"I'm sorry for that rude comment back in front of the bookstore," he said.

Was he made to apologize..? Because the Haruko at school is not like this one. Did I find a more sensitive side to Haruko?

"It's okay…" I said quietly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because I just do." he said gently.

"I will… later." I said.

"You should really eat now." Haruko said softly, different from the loud, obnoxious Haruko from school.

Why can't you just stop caring? Why didn't you care about me… or even notice me before our parents were married? I can't help but notice that…

"So?" he asked sympathetically.

I stood up and opened the door. He was there… just standing there… instead of beginning to eat without me… he chose to persuade me to eat. He's just wasting his time…

I walked down the stairs. I ate dinner without a word. I jumped back onto my bed after dinner…

My cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"So what happened?" Tetra asked.

"I'm not really in a mood to talk… sorry Tetra… but I can tell you tomorrow." I told her sleepily.

Haruko is nice after all… I looked at one of my posters… It was a big heart that said daisuki (I love you) Inside there were loads of names of the people that I wuv (love)… I stood up. At the left-bottom corner of that poster, I wrote in small letters, H-A-R-U-K-O. I wrote it tiny just in case someone saw.

THE NEXT DAY…

I woke up astonished… Haruko was in my room looking at the heart poster…

"Umm… excuse me!" I said loudly.

"It's a snow day… don't worry… mom and dad still had to go to work… and I was thinking of ways to piss you off…" he said.

"Can you get out of my room?" I asked angrily.

I stood up. I drew open my curtains and saw about 6 inches of snow.

"Get out!" I said annoyed.

"Wait! I'm almost done… just the bottom left corner," he said.

I opened the door and pushed him out. This time… I locked my door. I can only imagine the humiliation I'd be in if he saw. I walked back to the bed and fell asleep again.

I woke up an hour later. I sat up. On my computer chair, Haruko was swiveling around and around.

"How'd you get here? I locked my door!" I said surprisingly.

"The door in your closet…" he said.

I stood up.

"Well, can't you get out?" I asked.

"I have a question," he asked.

"Yes..?" I asked nervously…

"On that poster thingy… On the bottom… does that say-" he said. (till I cut him off)

"Why are you snooping around in my room anyway..? You know that it's wrong!" I told him.

He grinned at me. "I don't have the ability to tell what's right from wrong…" he said.

"That's it… get out!.. Get Out!.. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

"Jeez… don't get all worked up…" he said.

"Just go…" I said.

He walked to the door. Right before he left, he said " You know… if I ever wrote your name on something (like he would)… I would just tell you if you asked…" he left and walked downstairs.

Does that mean that he knows that I wrote his name on my poster?

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amiku… I'm bored! Can I come over?" Tetra asked.

If she came over and finds Haruko… then she'll find out we're (gulp) siblings… if I tell her now… then Haruko… (gulp) might beat the crap out of me…

"Well… I'm kinda…" I was saying…

"Thanks!" she said.

"Wait! Tetra!" I said but… she hung up.

Oh no… Haruko is gonna kill me… if not… Tetra's continuous squealing will…

The doorbell rang a few minutes later.

"I'll get it…" Haruko coolly said.

"No! I'll get it…" I said from on top of the stairs when he was right in front of the door.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

I ran down the stairs and pushed him away… FAR away… I opened the door and walked outside. It was freezing cold but it was better that a long lecture and getting beat up by Haruko.

"Who else is in there? I heard someone else in there!" she said.

"No one…" I said in silence.

"Come on, Amiku… I've been your friend since… forever! I know when you're lying or not… so…" she said looking at me as if expecting an answer.

"Can… you wait here a bit?" I asked.

I went inside and bumped into Haruko.

"You can let her in… I don't care… I know that keeping it a secret forever won't work anyway…" Haruko said.

"O… okay…" I said faintly.

I opened up the door. And Tetra stood there… open-mouthed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"So… you guys… are step-sibs?" she asked incredulous.

I nodded while looking a t the tiles of the kitchen floor.

"I can't believe it!" she said.

"It's true… I am now… Haruko Fujiwara… instead of the more famous Haruko Aizawa…" he said.

Tetra took a deep breath. I sighed.

"So… where are your parents?" she asked.

Before I could respond… "Work… what's it to you?" Haruko asked.

Tetra's phone rang.

"Hello? Flame?.." she sighed. "I'll be right over…" she said.

She stood up.

"Sorry, Amiku… I know I just got here… but call me later, 'kay?" she said happily.

She left and left an awkward silence in between Haruko and me.

"I never asked… but why is her brother named Flame?" Haruko asked.

I sighed. "It's just a nickname… it's not his real name… he's called Flame because when he was little… he was seriously burnt… he was sent to the hospital… and he lived… Tetra blamed herself because she was watching him… but she was only 5 years old… what can she do?" I said. I sighed again.

That's why she'll help Flame out or stand up for him or anything. She's called overprotective of her brother at times… but it's not really her fault… now is it?

I went up to my room and went on my computer… a few minutes later… I heard Haruko playing his electric guitar…

"Grr… I can't IM anyone without peace… or better music!" I said.

I walked into his room using the closet door and unplugged his guitar from his amp. He stopped.

"What? I can't even play my guitar in peace?" he asked.

"It's noise!" I screamed.

My ears were still ringing.

"No! I was playing my favorite song… "Dirty Little Secrets" by-" he said (until I cut him off)

"I don't care! Can't you just…grr…" I said.

"Fine… I'll stop…" he said.

"Good…" I scoffed.

"On one condition… since I'm playing the song "Dirty Little Secrets" by The All-American Rejects… why don't you tell me a dirty little secret of your own?" he asked.

I turned around looking at him.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked furiously.

He started playing his guitar again… except louder.

"Okay! I hate noise!" I said.

"If you want… I'll start…" he said with a grin.

"I don't think I want to hear it… but if it would buy me some time to think… then okay…" I said.

"There's this girl in school… she-" he was saying.

"Doesn't notice you?" I asked, feeling similar.

"Yeah… I suppose you can say that…" he whispered.

What was I expected to say? I used to think that you ignore me and hate me?

"Umm…" I said.

"Well?" he asked.

What? It's like he wants to hear me say a certain thing… a certain secret…

I started thinking… now that he's my brother… I don't think he'd mind… if I say…

I sighed. "I used to have a crush on you when I started high school… happy?" I asked.

His left eyebrow rose after I said that. "No kidding?" he asked.

"No… I'm not kidding at all…" I said.

"Then answer one more question for you" he said.

"Sure." I said calmly. I didn't think I'd be as calm as I am now… I thought I'd be too embarrassed to tell him all this personal stuff.

"So… I wasn't imagining that my name was on that poster thing you have in your room..?" he asked uncertainly.

"No… not at all…in fact … I didn't think you could imagine things in that little head of yours…" I said.

I walked back into my room. His head stuck in from my front door.

"You know… that girl… that I was talking about…umm… you know her." Haruko said quietly.

"Is it Tetra?" I asked curiously.

He was especially quiet right now.

"Don't… you have to go to work? It's already 3:00." Haruko said.

I looked at my watch. It was 5 to 3:00.

I grabbed my things, pushed Haruko out, and dressed. I ran out and down the stairs.

"Amiku…" Haruko said quietly. "I'll… drop you off…" he said.

I know that when he picked me up last time… he was made to… does he really want to… or is he being made to?

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Umm… thanks… Haruko…" I said fortunately.

I started walking away.

"Hey! Amiku… it isn't Tetra… I lied…" he looked away at the snow. "I'll pick you up if you want me to…" he said. It's his nice side again… did _I_ set it free?

I smiled at him. "Please and thank you…" I said.

He got what I meant and drove his motorcycle back home.

I was smiling so much when I got in the store.

"Ms. Fujiwara… you're late!" Ms. Nekoi said.

"I… I'm sorry…"I said.

"Just be sure not to do it again!" Ms. Nekoi said.

I was still smiling. I dressed up in my uniform and stood behind the register. Tetra walked to the register near mine. (mine was closer to the window.) She started working on that register.

I scanned books and did my job… but I didn't look up… or at Tetra.

When the bookstore was quiet and no one was in line for the register… I sat on my stool and just looked out the window. I don't know why… but I'm feeling… different…I think that I'm-

"Amiku… focus… on your job… register #1…remember?" Tetra asked.

That seemed to have snapped me away from my dream world… but… I still didn't understand this… feeling… this… emotion…


End file.
